


Semla

by PoolWatcher



Series: Cabin in the Mountains [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a list of amazing things about Sweden that I saw that had on it: “17. It’s called a semla and it’s amazing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semla

Gabriel rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation. He’d been watching the calendar closely, waiting for this day. He was totally ready to grab Sam, whisk him away to the mountains, and spend the whole day baking up a storm. It was going to be perfect.

“No, Gabriel.”

Gabriel stared at Sam in shock for a moment before switching gears. “Aw, come on, Samsquatch! What are you so tied up in that you can’t get away for a day or three?” he asked with as much of a leer as he could throw in.

Sam grimaced. “Dean’s gung-ho about Valentine’s Day this year, and he wants take Cas out and show him how ridiculous people are.” Sam sighed. “I’ve got to run damage control on it, honestly.”

Gabriel frowned. “Uh, Sam? Valentine’s isn’t until Thursday. I’m asking you to slip away for _Tuesday_.” It was only after the words left his mouth that Gabriel realized what a sensitive subject Tuesdays still were for them. He winced. “Not like that, kiddo. Just, trust me, okay?”

Sam sighed again, but the fight left his posture. “Fine. But I’ve got to be back by Thursday, okay?”

“Clear as crystal, kid.”

******

That Tuesday, Gabriel whisked Sam away at an appropriately early hour, plopped him at the kitchen table, and started rolling out eggs, butter, flour, and yeast. Sam ogled him groggily, the slowly heaved himself up from the table and shambled over to the coffee machine. Five minutes and a cup of coffee later, he felt more human and now watched Gabriel with interest. “You wanted me to watch you bake?” he asked with an amused smile on his face.

Gabriel made a face at Sam, sticking his tongue out, as he added cardamom to the mixture. “I want to _share_ this with you, kiddo. I can only have these during the right season, and despite your personal ban on sweets I think you’d approve of these.”

Sam leaned in closer to examine the contents of the bowl. “What is it, anyway?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

“Semlor,” Gabriel replied, like that was that. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded to the bowl. Gabriel huffed. “Just wait and see, Samsquatch. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Sam’s only reply was to take another sip of his coffee.

******

They took a sauna while the dough was rising, with Gabriel leaving in the middle to go form it into balls before letting it rise again. Sam was settling down, freshly showered, in front of the fire with a book in hand when Gabriel came out with a small covered dish. Sam cautiously set his book on the coffee table and took the dish presented to him.

Gabriel whisked the cover off with a flourish and Sam stared. It was a smallish bun where the top had been sliced off and was sitting on a small pile of what looked to be whipped cream. Gabriel handed him a spoon, brought out his own, and cheerfully announced, “Dig in!”

Sam tentatively worked his spoon through the bun, carving out a slice, and cautiously placed it on his tongue. The resulting moan of appreciation was positively indecent. Sam was surprised by the sweet taste of almond paste balance the fluffiness of the cream and the rich taste of the cardamom in the bun. “This is amazing,” he said appreciatively, and Gabriel only grinned around his own mouthful.

**Author's Note:**

> A semla is a sweet Lenten bun served on Tuesdays in Sweden. They are flavored with cardamom, filled with a mixture of the bready filling, almond paste, and milk, and topped with whipped cream, the lid of the bun, and powdered sugar. I've made them myself and they are wonderful.


End file.
